Generator RWBY
by Ayamethefairy
Summary: I don't have a summary because I don't know where this is going to go (A/N Thank you random guest, I couldn't think of a title to save my life)


Me: Sorry Rebecca, that next chapter for "More than just a Story" still hasn't happened…Put down that hammer Right Now!

Rebecca: Okay, but you have to explain yourself!

Me: I'm not stopping the story, you can still expect me to finish the series of "More than just a story" I just felt like starting a different story to get the creative juices flowing again. Rebecca: Alright, I'll spare you, this time

Me: Really?

Rebecca: Nope.

Me: Figures, well I'll see you at the end folks Ruby do the disclaimer *Gets sent into orbit*

Ruby: Annfazukimi does not own RWBY or Generator Rex

Break lines are not for me. Deal with it.

Location: White Fang secret base.

Time: 8:10 PM

Experiment: 530-10

The experiment in question, a time-space disrupter, un-tested. A woman in red named Cinder watched carefully as the small device fluctuated in front of her and her partner Roman walked up next to her. He asked the much needed question, "How is this supposed to help our plan?"

Cinder looked at him and said, "Relax Roman. With this device, in theory, we can bring in another potential ally. Now, our 'friends' from Beacon will be here any moment."

A rumble from above cut off Roman's questions as he nodded. Cinder called out to Roman before he went out of sight: "Remember, the leader of RWBY is our test subject, keep her alive at all costs."

RWBY had arrived at the supposed site of where the White Fang was operating. Ruby, the leader, said to her teammates: "Where is everyone? I thought this was supposed to be a secret base." Weiss the heiress then says, "Ruby, if you aren't quiet they'll know we're here."

As if to prove Weiss's point every White Fang member who was hiding in wait pops out and attacks. Weiss followed up with, "You see!" the team then began to fight.

It wasn't until halfway through the fight when Ruby's sister Yang realized that the White Fang was only fighting to isolate Ruby from the group. She then ran to aid her sister when she saw her start to fall through a hole in the ground. "Ruby!" She calls out as she runs to grab her sister. Ruby had thankfully had the sense to put her scythe (crescent rose) away on her belt so as not to lose it. She was holding onto and edge of a hole that had opened up underneath her feet and heard her sister call out and answered her, "Yang, don't come any closer or you'll fall too!"

Yang heard and ignored her sister and ran up to slide on the ground and grab her sister's hand just she let go. "I've got you sis" Yang reassured her sister as she tried to pull Ruby up. Unfortunately the ground gave out under Yang and both sisters fell in the hole.

Weiss and other teammate Blake were still fighting when all of a sudden the White Fang members just dissipated. Blake and Weiss gave each other questioning looks until they noticed a huge hole and the absence of Ruby and Yang. Both teammates cautiously approached the hole and realized they needed more help and messaged Professor Ozpin, who was overseeing the mission.

When Ruby came to she noticed that she was on top of her sister. She then got off of Yang when she felt her stirring. Both sisters helped each other up. Yang asked her sister, "Are you okay Ruby?"

Ruby answered, "Yeah, but I told you to stay away." Yang looked down at her feet, "I know, but I didn't want to lose you."

Ruby then said to her sister, "We're a team with Weiss and Blake, you abandoned them and now both of them could be-" she was cut off when Yang said, "They were isolating you, so I have no doubt that since you've fallen down here the White Fang left Weiss and Blake alive."

Ruby then realized her sister's truth. The two then looked down the corridor. Yang said, "We're here to investigate what the White Fang are up to, and my bet is that whatever they're up to is down that way."

Ruby nodded and pulled out Crescent Rose saying, "And we're going to find out."

Cinder looked up to a member of the White Fang as he walked in. "What news have you?"

The Faunus answered, "We managed to get the target down here, but there was an extra person caught up."

Cinder's face fell a little as she asked, "Who was it?" the Faunus answered, "The Blonde." Cinder let out a sigh, "Figures she'd be caught up in all this, proceed with the plan, the blonde is of no consequence." The Faunus nodded and left. Cinder then looked towards a specific corridor and said, "Let the games begin."

Ruby and Yang walked to the end of the hallway they were in and into a giant room. They then noticed a small device on a table in the centre. Yang then said, "You think this is it?"

Ruby only nodded and walked towards it. Then the voice of Roman could be heard. "You know red, maybe you shouldn't go investigating the unknown. Might just get you killed."

Yang rand up next to her sister calling out, "Where are you Torchwick? I still need to get you back for nearly killing my sister."

Ruby then looked at the device and said, "Yang?" Yang looked to where Ruby was pointing. The device had started glowing intensely.

Cinder watched from the distance as a portal began to open. Then as all plans for villains must something went wrong. Cinder's calm expression changed as the whole complex was enveloped (A/N the White Fang evacuated by this point, that was the plan Cinder was talking about). Unknown to Ruby and Yang, who thought that only they and Torchwick would be going on this adventure; Cinder, Weiss, Blake…and Ozpin, poor guy, would be going on this adventure too.

Different location altogether

A boy by the name of Rex looked up at the sky, having just said goodbye to Ben 10 (A/N takes place right after Heroes unite) his companion Bobo walked up next to him and asked, "Why the long face chief?"

Rex answered, "It's just, even after we sent Ben home I have a feeling all is not right with the world."

As if to answer his uneasy feeling his partner who only went by Six walked up and said, "We got to go." Rex looked up and asked, "New York?"

Six answered, "New York."

Rex, Six, Bobo and Dr. Holiday all arrived via Jump Jet to see some random light in the park going crazy. Rex asked, "Think Ben decided to come say hi."

Holiday answered, "No this is a different world completely."

Then the light spit out two females. Rex then said, "Land, those two might need help." Six landed and Rex got out.

Ruby stirred and looked around. This was not the White Fang's secret base. She looked to see Yang next to her also stirring. She then noticed a giant jet landing nearby. She stood up slowly as someone walked out. Yang was also getting up when the male approached her. He then asked, "Are you okay?"

Ruby nodded and asked, "Where are we?"

The boy answered, "New York, why?"

Ruby then said, "Well it looks like we aren't in Remnant anymore Yang."

Yang nodded. The boy then asked, "Is that where you're from?"

Ruby nodded and asked, "What's your name?"

The boy answered, "My name is Rex what are your names?"

Ruby answered, "My names Ruby Rose, this is my sister, Yang Xiao Long."

Yang said, "Yo!"

Then providence showed up and Rex said into his communicator, "You guys get out of here, we'll meet up later."

The jet took off and a woman in all black came out and said, "Rex, normally I'd ask you to stand down, but I'm not here for you."

She turned to Ruby and Yang and said, "I'd like to ask you to come with me nicely."

Yang looked at her sister and asked, "Do you think we can trust her."

Ruby shook her head, "No, she gives off a bad aura." Yang nodded and said, "Sorry, but I think we'll just go with Rex."

The woman shook her head and said, "So sad and here I thought you two would come quietly."

She then nodded to the armed men near her, "Capture the two girls, we don't need Rex at this point."

Yang extended her bracelets into gauntlets and fired into the crowd of soldiers. Rex was about to protect Ruby as she looked unarmed when Ruby pulled out a massive scythe and knocked out some of the other soldiers. He joined in the fray and attempted to get to Black Knight when he noticed that someone had accidently cut Yang's hair. The aura around her and the soldiers changed as they looked at them. The soldier looked at the hair in his hands. Yang then punched her fists together shouting out, "You Monsters!"

In a matter of seconds the soldiers around her were out cold. Rex then said to Black Knight, "Why don't you run now, you're losing." She did so without a word.

Rex then said to the two girls, "Let's meet up with my friends."

At this Ruby puts on a shocked face and says, "Yang, what about Weiss and Blake?"

Yang answered her, "You think they got caught up in this too?"

Ruby nodded saying, "We don't know how big that event was, for all we know all of Remnant is here."

(random voice says, "No, not all of remnant is there.") the trio looked around (random voice says, "Only your teammates enemies and Ozpin.")

Yang says, "Oh. Who are you?" the random voice *cough* author *cough* said nothing more.

Ruby then said, "We should probably look for our teammates."

Yang added, "And Ozpin." The trio headed to where ever Rex called Base.

Me: first chapter done.

Rebecca: You landed? When?

Me: Right when the two sisters ended up in Rex's world.

Weiss: Won't I run out of dust?

Me: Nope, I gave you infinite dust see you next time.


End file.
